captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Chinese Taipei Youth (Bandai)/Minor characters
This is a list of appearing in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow. thumb Goalkeepers 'Li Ting-yuan' Li Ting-yuan (リ・テイエン, Romaji: ri teien) is the regular goalkeeper of Chinese Taipei Youth (Captain Tsubasa J). He wears the number "1" jersey. 'Yang Yung-ming' Yang Yung-ming (ヨウ・エイミン, Romaji: you eimin) is the substitute goalkeeper. He wears the number "15" jersey. Defenders 'Hsu I-yu' Hsu I-yu (シュウ・イーヨウ, Romaji: shuu īyou) is the right full-back. He wears the number "2" jersey. 'Li Wei-ming' Li Wei-ming (リ・ウィミン, Romaji: ri wimin) is the right center-back defender. He wears the number "3" jersey. 'An Kua-sheng' An Kua-sheng (アン・イウリョウ, Romaji: an iuryou) is the left center-back defender. He wears the number "4" jersey. 'Hsu Kua-sheng' Hsu Kua-sheng (シュウ・クワシェン, Romaji: shuu kuwashen) is the left full-back. He wears the number "5" jersey. 'Sun Hsiao-huo' Sun Hsiao-huo (ソン・ショウカ, Romaji: son shouka) is a reserve defender. He wears the number "14" jersey. Midfielders 'Wu Chun-i' Wu Chun-i (ゴ・ジュンイー, Romaji: go jun’ī) is a wide midfielder. He wears the number "6" jersey. 'Tsao Wei-feng' Tsao Wei-feng (ソウ・ウェイフォン, Romaji: sou weifon) is a deep-lying playmaker. He wears the number "7" jersey. He can perform two special shots - Long Shot and Slider Shot. 'Li Chou-ching' Li Chou-ching (リ・シュウケイ, Romaji: ri shuukei) is an advanced playmaker. He wears the number "8" jersey. 'Li Chao-jen' Li Chao-jen (リ・ショウジン, Romaji: ri shoujin) is a wide midfielder. He wears the number "9" jersey. 'Li Hsin-i' Li Hsin-i (リ・シンイー, Romaji: ri shin’ī) is a reserve Midfielder. He wears the number "13" jersey. Forwards 'Hsu I-lai' Hsu I-lai (シュウ・イーライ, Romaji: shuu īrai) is a forward. He wears the number "10" jersey. 'Li Lo-wei' Li Lo-wei (リ・ローウェイ, Romaji: ri rōwei) is a forward. He wears the number "11" jersey. He can perform two special shots - Hyper Shot and Return Shot. 'Chou Kuang-hsing' Chou Kuang-hsing (シュウ・コウコウ, Romaji: shuu koukou) is a reserve forward. He wears the number "12" jersey. Gallery |-|J= Chinese Taipei goal ep40 (J) 1.jpg Chinese Taipei goal ep40 (J) 2.jpg|Hsu I-lai scores against Morisaki Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 0.jpg|Four defenders against Tsubasa Japan Youth ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Failed interception from Taki Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Wu Chun-i vs Izawa Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 2.jpg|Wu Chun-i beats Izawa's header Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 3.jpg|Chinese Taipei's offensive Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 4.jpg|Hsu I-lai shoots against Morisaki |-|J (2)= Japan Youth ep40 (J) 3.jpg|Hsu I-lai's shot intercepted by Tsubasa Japan Youth ep40 (J) 6.jpg|Tsubasa marked by defenders Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 5.jpg|The whole team tricking Tsubasa Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 6.jpg Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 7.jpg Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 8.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hsu I-lai Japan Youth ep40 (J) 5.jpg|Japan defenders dissapointed by their play Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Chinese Taipei's defensive Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 10.jpg|Izawa's tackle Flying Drive Shot ep40 (J) 2.jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot Flying Drive Shot ep40 (J) 3.jpg Flying Drive Shot ep40 (J) 4.jpg|Defeated by Tsubasa Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 11.jpg|Chinese Taipei Loss Chinese Taipei (PSX) 1.jpg|In Get in the Tomorrow |-|Games= Chinese Taipei (PSX) 0.png|Tsubasa vs Li Lo-wei Chinese Taipei (PSX) 1.png|Li Lo-wei's shot Category:Candidates for deletion